In the case of furniture parts such as, for example, drawers, furniture doors, or furniture flaps which are movably received on a basic furniture structure of an item of furniture via guide means, devices for influencing the movement of the furniture part are employed. Devices of this type are formed by a unit which is attachable to the furniture part, the basic furniture structure or the guide means at a suitable point, for example.
In particular, the guide means comprise a sliding guide such as a full pullout or a part pullout, or a pivoting guide such as a furniture hinge.
In the case of modern and user-friendly items of furniture, devices for moving the furniture part are known, for example, which may optionally be provided to provide an additional function, in particular, in order to facilitate the user in opening the furniture part. The additional function is, in particular, adaptable to the type and size of the furniture part. The device for influencing the movement of the furniture part relates to systems for providing a force-assisted opening function for the furniture part, for example.